


CCS порошки 2018

by tennoseremel



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: С фандомной битвы 2018 года (fandom CLAMP 2018).





	CCS порошки 2018

любовь шальная шаорана  
сразила прямо наповал  
и этим утром керо понял  
попал

* * *

за завтраком души не чая  
старался тойя что есть сил  
он сакуру за всё в надежде  
дразнил

* * *

мокону нежно ватануки  
носил на ручках целый день  
люблю лошадку человечью  
и лень

* * *

корону тёмную напялив  
хватая сакуру за зад  
вертает томойо реальность  
назад


End file.
